1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to a system for associating text characters with voice recognition in a communication device.
2. Related Art
With the increasing availability of efficient, low cost electronic modules, electronic devices are becoming more and more widespread. For example, the general availability and ease of use of personal digital assistants (PDAs) and portable communication devices, such as wireless telephones, are making these devices more and more popular. Some of the issues surrounding the use of these portable communication devices are the user interface (the manner in which the user interacts with the device) and the manner in which information is entered into the communication device.
For example, when sending electronic mail (email) or a short text message (SMS), the text is typically entered into a portable communication device using a user interfaces that includes a keypad. Unfortunately, the typical keypad associated with today's portable communication devices is generally a small device having many keys that are small and often difficult to actuate. This type of keypad is relatively difficult and tedious to use, especially if the user is entering a message that is longer than a few characters. Further, many messages include components that are common to all messages. For example, a greeting or a closing statement may typically be the same for each message.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an efficient way of entering information into an electronicdevice.